bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me/Missions
These are the missions that are featured in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. Missions Mad Wizard The Wizard Lord is back! He is a powerful addition to your team, but he must consume your most expensive tower every other round or you lose. Can you beat a 60 modified bloon waves on hard difficulty in Wattle Trees? * The map is Wattle Trees. * The mission takes place on hard mode and goes to round 60. All normal bloons are two ranks higher than normal up to ceramic and have the regrower status. All MOAB class bloons are one rank higher than normal. * You start the game with a special wizard monkey already placed for you. * It contains the upgrades; Guided Magic, Heart of Thunder, Druid of Storm, Ball Lightning, Fireball, Wall of Fire, Dragon’s Breath, Summon Phoenix, and Camo Sense. * It contains the a new upgrade; Green Flame which gives Fireball and Wall of Fire 50% more popping power, Dragon’s breath +2 popping power, makes the summoned phoenix deal +2 damage, and gives the summoned phoenix +2 popping power. * The Mad Wizard won't be sold and is officially classified as a 4/4/2 tower with the upgrades from above placed in order of left to right filling up each path before moving on. * At the end of every even numbered round, your most expensive tower is consumed. If there are no towers besides the Mad Wizard, you lose. * The reward for completing this mission is 500MM. The Return To Monkey Town A monkey is under attack by the bloon forces, protect the monkey town from two directions against incoming bloons on medium. * The map is a remake of the map protect monkey village map from BTD5. * The mission takes place on medium difficulty and goes to round 60. * You start the game with a 0/0/3 monkey village placed for you. * The monkey village cannot be sold. * The reward for completing this mission is 250MM. Heroes League Welcome to the heroes league. Unfortunately, the bloons are invading and the monkey forces are away. Can you beat hard difficulty on Cash Money with only the heroes at your disposal? * The map is Cash Money. * The mission takes place on hard difficulty up to round 80. * All heroes are available and can be placed simultaneously. * All normal towers are unavailable. * The reward for completing this mission is 500MM. Bloontonium Meltdown Bloontonium Lab is having a full meltdown. Yikes! You only have 10 minutes to beat Bloontonium Lab on medium difficulty. Can you do it? * The map is Bloontonium Lab. * The mission takes place on medium difficulty up to round 60. * This map functions much like races from BTD6. As soon as you start the first round, a countdown timer will begin descending from 10:00 minutes in real time. You lose if it reaches 0.00. * Rounds can be initiated early prior to beating previous rounds just like in race mode from BTD6. * The timer counts down in between rounds as well. * The reward for completing this mission is 750MM. 5th Tier Blowout! For one game only, all fourth tier upgrades cost twice as much but fifth tier upgrades are absolutely free! Can you beat a very special set of rounds on Main Street on Impoppible difficulty? * The map is Main Street. * The mission takes place on Impoppible Difficulty up to round 100. All non-MOAB class bloons are one rank higher after round 15, two ranks higher after round 30, and three ranks higher after round 45 up to ceramic. * The BAD on round 100 has been replaced by a DISK. * All tier 4 upgrades cost twice as much as they usually would on Impoppible but all tier 5 upgrades are free. * The reward for completing this mission is 1000MM. Trivia * Mad Wizard and The Return To Monkey Town were made out of nostalgia for their counterparts in BTD5. The rest of the missions are original. Category:Special Missions